The present invention relates to a container made of light metal and provided with an internal lining.
Containers of light metals such as aluminum and/or magnesium as well as their alloys are for corrosion reasons, utilized for storing gaseous or liquid media distinguished by certain chemical agressiveness. The upper surface of the metal being utilized is provided with a so-called passivation layer by which the metallic material must be protected against a chemical influence of the medium contained in the container.
Containers of the type under discussion have been employed as filling elements, gas distributing elements or the like, these elements can originate vortexes in the gaseous phase, which vortexes together with entrained liquid particles, lead to a considerable removal of the passivation layer because the metals used for such containers have little hardness. Furthermore, this metal is unprotected against chemical attacks of the fluid contained in the container. To prevent this negative effect the containers must be provided with a sufficient internal protection.
It has been customary up to now to provide containers of the foregoing type with a lining of acid-resistant stones applied to the internal surface of the container. Such design of the protection of the internal side has, however, some disadvantages. On the one hand, the application of such a lining for the geometrically complicated parts of the containers, particularly convex parts and tubular flanges, is difficult and requires a number of special stone molds. On the other hand, due to the provision of the lining of stone, the inner diameter of the container is considerable reduced which automatically leada to the reduction of the throughput of the container.